Closure
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: Naley, NHJ, NHJQ One shot This is what should have happened from 6.02 - 6.03 with the ending drama. So if you haven't seen any of those episodes please don't read this till you have.


**Title: Closure **

**Author: Hales luvs Nate**

**Pairing/Character(s): Naley; NHJ; NHJQ (family)**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. I'm just a southern girl who has a big ass crush on James Lafferty.**

**Spoilers/Warnings: If you have not seen through 6.02 and 6.03, do NOT read this. **

**Summary: In my opinion, the beginning through the middle of this is what happened at the end of 6.02 and beginning of 6.03.**

**Author's Notes: I have a confession to make. During season three when Keith died, I didn't weep. I felt bad, and at the end of season three/ beginning of season four, I didn't cry either when I thought Nathan might have died, but during the episode of 6.02, I cried like a damn baby! That epi was one of my favorites till I watched the last five minutes of it, and they shot him off. I was so freaking upset I cried for at least fifteen minutes. I admit I hated him at the beginning, and he intrigued me because he reminded me of early on Nathan so I thought something great would happen to him also. I hope you enjoy this!! Please, please, please review!! P.s sorry about typos and stuff it's too long…**

**--44--**

**Haley: Hey, 23! (Nathan looks up.) Call me! (She motions with her hands, and he smirks.)**

**Quentin: Damn, I gotta change my jersey number!**

**--44--**

_In the dead of night, the only lights you can see are the moon and the BP on 44._

_A red car pulls up to one of the gas pumps, and a black man walks out with a smile on his face. He walks in the store and goes straight to the counter._

_"Can I get twenty on pump one?" the man asks the clerk. The clerk pushes the cash back, and the guy has a puzzled look on his face. He looks down and sees someone on the ground with blood right beside them. He turns around, and the next thing he hears is a gun going off and…_

Jamie gasps for air, and he calls, "Mama! MAMA!"

Haley rushes into his room, and Nathan's right behind her, and Haley turns on the lamp, sits on his bed and pulls him in for a hug asks him, "What's the matter, Jamie?"

"I-I had a dream that-that Q got shot," said a very startled Jamie.

Haley starts soothe Jamie by rubbing his back, and she tell him, "Oh, Jamie, I'm sure he's in the safety of his own bed."

"I promise he's fine, Jamie. He wouldn't want you to be scared, would he?" Nathan asked him, and he nodded his head no.

"It's ok, Nathan, I have him. Quentin's about to put you through a hard practice. Go get your rest," Haley told him.

"I'll try," he told her. "Q is perfectly safe, and as soon as you wake up again, we'll see him at the Rivercourt," he told his son.

"K, night, Daddy," Jamie told him; he pulled away from his mama and hugged his daddy, and his daddy kissed his forehead, and he pulled away and kissed Haley's temple.

"Night," Nathan said to them and left them alone.

"Mama, will you sing for me?" Jamie asked his mother.

"Sure," Haley said softly to her son. "Now, get even more comfy!" Haley helped him get comfy into his covers and tuned the lamp off, and Haley started to sang in the tune of "Lullaby."

"Oh, my land! This is my jam. We gonna party until the AM. Y'all don't understand. Let me throw my hands in the ayer!" When she finished, Jamie was soundly asleep. "Goodnight, my little man," Haley whispered to him and kissed his forehead. She watched him sleep for a few minutes to make sure he was in a peaceful rest, and she left the door open just in case he dreamt it again.

--44--

The next morning, Nathan walked down the hall to his son's room, and Jamie was still soundly sleeping. He walked in his room, and he turned the stereo on and "In the ayer" started to blast, and Jamie jumped out of bed and danced his favorite dance. Nathan just watched him with a big smile on his face.

"Alright, Flo, get dressed so you can get something to eat before we meet Q," Nathan said, and Jamie rushed to his closet.

Nathan went downstairs and pulled down the Cap'ain Crunch and got some bowls, the milk, some cups, and some honey down.

"So are we eating on food missing consonants today?" he heard his favorite female voice from behind him, and he got the biggest smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah, baby," Nathan said, and Haley laughed. Nathan pulled her towards him, and he kissed her, and she kissed him back, and they pulled apart, and Haley said,

"Good morning!"

He replied, "It is good," and he kissed her again.

"I'm ready, Daddy!" Jamie said coming down the stairs looking just like his dad in a sleeveless shirt and basketball shorts and with his cape on, and Q's in hand.

"Alright, buddy, let's eat a little breakfast first," Nathan told him.

­­**--44--**

Nathan and Jamie pulled up to the Rivercourt, and there was Quentin doing left-handed free throws. "See, he's fine. Hide his cape till your mom gets here. She wants to see you give it to him."

"Ok, Daddy," Jamie told his father. He puts Q's cape on the floor, and he ran out the door towards him.

"J. Luke, what's up?" Q said, and they did their handshake.

"Show me what you got, Superstar," Q told him. Q leaned down and gave him the ball, and Jamie ran circles around him and threw it in.

"That's my boy!" Nathan said as he walked onto the court.

"It's about time you got here, man," Q told him.

"Let's see what you got, Daddy," Jamie said.

"Let's go then," Nathan said. He got down, and Jamie ran circles around him, and it went in. "Nice, son!" He high-fived him.

"Now, you versus Q!" Jamie said.

"Sure, if you want to see him lose," Nathan said.

"Oh, he got jokes now? Let's see what you got Old Man!" Q said.

Nathan checked the ball to Q, and Q passed it back, and Nathan went around Q and dunked the ball.

"Ooh, that's hot!" Q told him.

"Ok, Superstar, let's see what you got," Nathan told Quentin.

Q was dribbling the ball, and Nathan automatically stole it, and he threw in the three-pointer.

"Now, that is what I'm talking about!" Q said. "Jamie, your Old Man isn't so old anymore. He's becoming, um becoming…"

"Himself again," a female voice finished, and Nathan had a huge smile on his face and pulled her in for a hug.

"Yup," Quentin said.

"You missed it mama. I schooled both Quentin and Daddy!" Jamie said excitedly to his mother.

"That's way better than I could ever do. The best I could do was this," she grabbed the ball perfectly grannies it in.

"After being friends with Lucas and Skills, and your husband Superstar here; you couldn't shoot a basket?" Q asked him.

"Can you say clumsy and no handicoordination. Ask Nathan; he only could get me to do this except this one shot I got after high school graduation, but that's it," Haley told him.

"The granny is still good if I do say so myself," Nathan said.

"When did you get so cocky?" Q asked him. "That's my job."

"He always was," Haley said with a wink to Nathan, and she turned around and sat on the bleachers.

"Nate, make sure you get this shot. You don't want your wife to see you mess up," Q said.

Nathan had the ball, and Q was two seconds after him, but Nathan was still able to take it through the hole, and in the hoop.

"Nah, Q, I think you're embarrassing yourself," Nathan said.

"Ooh, the man's got jokes," Q said. "Can you do this yet?" Q threw a left-handed free throw in.

"I should've known that was coming," Nathan said. "No, but I can do this." He took the ball and got in his throw stance and turns his head towards Haley and looks at her with a smirk and throws the ball in.

"That's my hubby!" Haley yelled.

"Alright, Dad!" Jamie said, and he fisted his dad.

"Jamie!" he heard a whisper, and he saw his mom waving her hand towards her.

Jamie ran over towards his mom, and Haley asked, "Where's his cape?"

"In the car," Jamie whispered back, and he and his mom went to Nathan's car.

Jamie opened the car door and grabbed the Q's cape. "Put it behind your back," Haley told him, and Jamie nodded.

Jamie walked back on the court, and he walked over to where his dad and Quentin were, and his daddy got another in, and Haley was closely behind Jamie.

"Q, I have something for you!" Jamie told him.

"What's that, J. Luke? Quentin asked him.

"Mama and I made this for you," and he pulled the cape from behind his back, and he revealed a long, red cape with a blue number 44 on a black shield, and Q's mouth dropped.

"No, way, man! Damn! This is fly!" He pulled Jamie in for a side hug. "Thank you, Little Man!" Haley clears her throat. "Oh, and thank you, Mrs. J-S, this is great." He pulled Haley in for a real long hug.

"Alright, alright, you thanked her," Nathan declared, and Q smirked as he pulled from her.

"I can't help that she's a good hugger," Q said.

Nathan pulled her towards him and put his arms around her waste and said, "I know," Nathan simply said. "That was always the one thing I looked forward to in the mornings when we were dating … Well, that and this," he kissed her, and she blushed, "And that too." He pointed to her rosy cheeks.

"While you two get a room, me and J. Luke are gonna sport our capes and show them how real superstars play," he addressed to the happy couple, and turned to Jamie, "Will you cape me?"

Q still was standing, and Jamie told him, "You're gonna have to get a little lower."

"My bad," Q said as he took a knee, and he looked over at Nathan and Haley, and Nathan still had his arms around Haley, and she was leaning back in his embrace.

Jamie finished the bow on his cape, and Q asked, "Well?"

"Now, you are a real Superstar, Quentin," Haley told him.

"Show me how it's done, man!" Nathan said.

"Do you remember that play I showed you, Jamie?" Q turned to him.

"Yeah!" Jamie said eagerly.

Jamie took the ball, and Quentin got near the net. Jamie slammed the ball on the court, and Quentin one handedly put it in.

"All day, baby, all day!" Q said, and he high-fived Jamie.

"Nate, your turn!" Q said.

"You will regret it," Nathan said as he pulled from Haley.

Q slammed the ball on the court, and Nathan put it in.

"Didn't you and Tim have a similar play?" Haley asked him.

"Yeah, something like that," Nathan said.

"Which reminds me, who wants pizza?" Haley asked, and everyone raised their hands. "That what I thought. I'll get them to deliver it here."

"Nate, how bout a little one on one?" Q asked him.

"Game on!" Nathan said.

"You a'int got nothing, playa, nothin," Q said as he was trying to block Nathan.

"Go, Daddy!" Jamie cheered.

"Hey, what about me?" Q asked.

"Go, Q!" Haley cheered.

"Ooh, I got your wife on my side. What now?" Q asked.

"This," Nathan said as he threw the ball between his legs and threw a three-pointer.

"Stop slacking," Nathan told him.

"I'm not slacking, man," Q said.

"Sure…" Nathan said with a smirk, and he put another in. "What's the score again? Oh, yeah, you're losing."

"You forget I only have one arm," Q said. "So I get a spot few points."

"You never wanted it before," Jamie said.

"How 'bout Mrs. J-S scores me a couple with her killer throw," Q said with a smirk.

"Don't pull me into this," Haley said.

"You're already in it, Teach," Q said.

"Fine," Haley said as she got off the bleachers.

Haley went to the line and mouth 'Sorry' to Nathan, and he nodded to her, and she grannies it, and it went in, "Happy?" she asked.

"Very," Q said. "Now, I have position of the ball."

"Not for long," Nathan gloated.

Q took the ball, and he put a two-pointer simply in. He took the ball again, but he had to do what he didn't want to do.

"I thought you said that the fade-away is weak," Nathan said.

"Whatever, man. Gotta do what you gotta do," Q replied back at him.

"Yeah, sure," Nathan told him.

Q started to dribble the ball, but Nathan was on him, and he tapped the ball and stole it from Q and threw it in the net.

"Uh, huh, looks who's not talking now," Nathan said.

"That it! Lady and Gent, I think he got it. He's got his cocky game back," Q told them. "Nate, you got this man!"

"Thank you, Q," Nathan said as he put his fist out, and Q hit his fist, which turns into a man hug.

"Nate, go long!" Q told him as he tossed the ball, and Nathan slammed it in.

"Alright, Nate-Dawg," said a voice from the parking lot. "Did someone order a couple of pizzas?" As the body of the voice became to appear, and behold, it's Tim Smith.

"Tim!" Nathan said. Tim put the pizza box on the ground, and Nathan pulled him in for a man hug.

"Q this is Tim my best friend from high school and Tim this is Q who plays a damn good game," they fisted hands.

"Jamie, come here," Nathan called for his son.

"You're Tim Smith; you were daddy's Robin in high school," Jamie said in amazement.

"And who are you little man?" Tim asked as he took a knee.

"James Lucas Scott Age 5," Jamie said proudly, and they shook hands.

"Hi, Tim," Haley said.

"Sup, how's THH treating you now?" Tim asked.

"Better, much better," Haley said as patted Q's back. "Here, Q, your phone's going off like crazy."

Q opened his phone with five texts, and one was from Skills. 'You're doing great, dawg. I'm proud of you.'

"Let's see these skills you got," Tim said.

Q went to the free throw area, and did a left-handed throw, and it went in.

"Damn, dawg," Tim told him.

**--44--**

**_Now, that's how the day should have gone, and instead, my dream was a reality, and the funeral was a few days later. I don't think I've ever forgotten Quentin Fields. He was my best friend. I was just five-years-old, and he was captain of the Ravens. I looked up to him. One day he and I were rapping, and I was making his cape like mine with mama, and the next, he was gone. I didn't understand it at the time, but I always missed him._**

**_He helped save my dad. I was thrilled that he was going to do basketball again; he was the best, but his "comeback" wasn't going well, but Quentin came in, and he got him in shape. My dad was always in sort of pain because of Quentin, but it went for the better, and now, he's a retired, happy husband to my mom and a grandfather to mine and to my siblings' kids._**

**_I just want to say thank you to Quentin. He helped my family, and he was a best friend to me, and he influenced my basketball career also. I can do a left-handed basket thanks to him. So thank you, Q._**

**_Your great friend,_**

**_James Lucas Scott Age 44_**

**_The End._**

**--44--**

**So, hate it or like it?? Please, please review!! That would be absolutely fabulous!! I just had to get this story out there.**


End file.
